Marissa Stahlbaum
Marissa Stahlbaum is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Marie Stahlbaum and her high school sweetheart, Xavier Drosselmeyer (Drosselmeyer's Nephew), the heroine and romantic interest of the story of The Nutcracker and the Mouse King. A rebel at heart but not wanting to pick a side, she has chosen to be a Roybel, as she is a peacemaker at heart. Marissa doesn't want to resort to choosing a side but soon enough.. she might have too. Character Personality Marissa, a peacemaker, wishes the conflict would seize. She is good friends with Apple and Raven (more like pretending to be friends with Apple...little brat), which makes it worse as well. When Apple hang out with her, she always try to convince her to join the Royal side. Apple, as the daughter of Snow White and fairly close with Daring, always calls Marissa selfish for not following her destiny. Hopefully that's not true... Marissa never refuses a challenge, no matter what the cost is. Whether she gets kissed by one of the 3 Little Pigs or go and yell that she was a Rebel at heart, she goes to her imagination to help her. Speaking of her imagination, Marissa thinks imagination can be a blessing but a curse as well. Anything she daydreams, she instantly becomes stuck in that reality until she wakes up, either by someone shaking her or someone yelling fairly loudly. Sometimes she can get a little... deaf. It's royally not cool. Marissa may look sweet at first, but she can have anger-issues as well. Duchess Swan is one of her best friends forever-after only because of her mischievous ways. If you get on Marissa's bad side, oh boy are you in trouble. Marissa has a little notebook of people who'd she like to get revenge of, which includes a certain puppet for spilling her secret crush on Daring to Apple White and Ashlynn Ella. Marissa can be a little... precise when it comes down to cleaning. She is what you may call a "perfectionist" of some sorts. When she cleans her side of her room, Marissa has a place for everything. Marissa places her books on her organized shelves (vertically, not... horizontally! '''UGH!), her clothes in her closet, and her stuffed toys in her drawer, where nobody can find them! Marissa comes from a upper-upper class family, as she is royalty. Her parents make sure she gets whatever she wants whenever she wants it. This makes Marissa ''very ''spoiled. What happens if she wants shoes from The Glass Slipper? She already has a credit card anyways. Marissa is a true royal girl at heart when it comes to her favorite things. She loves N*CHANT, One Reflection, Five Chapters of Summer, etc. She also has to keep her grades up if she wants to maintain her father's pride. Marissa could easily get along with the royals. She does as well, but she wants to follow her own destiny which makes her at the middle of the royal ranks. Marissa can give a lot of sass when it comes to someone insulting her. Or anything really, it depends on the situation. If Marissa ''really ''does not (or does) like the person, she'll give them a nickname that she thinks of on the spot. For example, Apple white is ''The Fruit. ''Marissa can be very nice as well though. She's like a tsundere, she has a rocky opening but once you get to know her she is as sweet as candy. Marissa can be very insecure when it comes to her looks. She always feels like a doll, being passed around and being admired because of their looks only. Everyone says that she should be plastic, but she ''isn't. ''At the end of the day she judges herself because of all the dolls from her homeland, all plastic and pretty when she feels like she isn't. This is what causes the bitterness that Marissa always seems to feel. Hobbies and Interests Marissa loves dancing, but as ''The Nutcracker ''ballet is not her story but Clarissa Drosselmeyer's, she takes dance lessons as a hexlective. Marissa has taken ballet and pointe for around ten years now, which gives her skills to rival Clarissa and Duchess', but not Justine Dancer. Marissa also enjoys baking. Whether it's a spelly salad or some snow queen cones, she loves to feed other people. This probably explains both of her part time jobs at The Beanstalk Cafe and Hocus Latte. If Marissa could choose anything to become if she wasn't the next Marie, she would choose to be a violinist! Inspired by a famous pop violinist, she takes violin class-ics after school on Fridays with Professor Pied-Piper, who is a family friend. Appearance Human Form Marissa's wavy dark brown hair with dark blue highlights is usually in pigtails, as she is possessing the identity of a little girl on Christmas Eve. When down, it reaches down to the top of her waist. Her pale, oval face includes a fairly broad forehead that she wishes could be smaller. It's so royally not cool! Her eyebrows are shaped in an arch and are light brown. Her petite and cute nose can be envious along the girls at Ever After High, including Marissa's partner-in-crime Duchess Swan. Marissa's lightish pink rosebud mouth finishes her face off. Marissa, as a little girl (not really) in her fairy tale, is fairly short. Coming down to the height of 5'1, she wishes that she could be taller to seem more intimidating. Doll Form Marissa turns into porcelain doll with only dark brown hair (no royal blue highlights) going to her shoulders. She also has green eyes instead of two and her petite nose is still visible. She wears a pink dress down to her knees with frills and bows everywhere. Her shoes are pink flats Portrayal If Rose could have ''anyone ''portray Marissa in real life or not it would be actress Mandy Moore. Even though she's 5"10, Rose believes Mandy could pull of Marissa with her dark brown hair and blue eyes. Rose also knows that Mandy could pull off voice acting because she did such in the Disney Princess movie ''Tangled ''as the princess Repunzel. Fairy Tale What fairy tale is she apart of? https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Nutcracker_and_the_Mouse_King The Nutcracker and the Mouse King How does Marissa fit into it? Marissa is the daughter of Marie, the heroine of the story and is destined to become the queen of The Land of the Dolls. Backstory Marissa was born in the real world as a real girl but looking like a porcelain doll. Marissa then traveled to The Land of the Dolls to grow up in the world where she would be queen one day with the new Drosselmeyer's nephew. She had an older sister by four years, her name was Emma. Marissa and Emma had a very happy childhood from the ages from the ages 1-3 and 1-7. Then their father started to have an affair with another woman and her mother found out and started to get depressed, leaving Marissa's household a broken one throughout her first and second grade years. Marie than got better and filed for divorce leaving Emma with their father and Marissa with their mother. Marie and Marissa became fairly close and throughout her elementary days, Marie had gotten married and had a child with her new husband, Frank. When she got to middle school, Marissa noticed how pretty all the other dolls were and pretended not to care. WIth her broken childhood and all the girls at school teasing her about how babyish she was (they didn't care that she was their future queen), Marissa became bitter towards everyone except her family (Well, not including Frank) because she was broken. Marissa got plastic surgery, replacing her old nose with a new one and tied up with her new attitude, people became scared of Marissa. During eighth grade, she applied to Ever After High to get out of her old home and get away from her father and broken childhood. Marissa had gotten the answer during July and packed straight away. Then we arrive to Ever After High. The first year was the most fun for Marissa in a long time. She made friends with basically everyone and was considered popular with a lot of people. Marissa loved the attention. Marissa was also friends with ''The Fruit ''until she decided that she was too good for Marissa, leaving her with all of Marissa friends. Marissa still had a few left but overall was broken again. Marissa started to act bitter again, leaving her with no friends at all. Marissa cleaned up her act to rise up in the Royal Ranks and did, going to around the middle. This leads to the second year also known as Legacy Year. This is where Marissa's story begins. Outfits Relationships Family Marie Drosselmeyer Marissa and her mother (Marie) have a close knit bond. They both grew up know what was good and evil in the world and Marie taught Marissa how to control her imaginary powers (they're not fake, just powers that have to do with her imagination). Marie also empathizes her daughter's recent conflict at Ever After High, as she had the same problem when prepping for the Dragon Games, as she and The Evil Queen were close, but she was also fairly close with Snow White. Xavier Drosselmeyer Xavier Drosselmeyer and Marissa have a strained relationship. She's not really a huge fan of his way of life and he's not really a huge fan of doubting herself. Xavier and Marissa argue all the time. At the end of the day though, she believes he loves her for who she is. No matter whether they have opposing views. Frank Drosselmeyer Frank and Marissa do not get along, as she is away at Ever After High all year and he is in nursery rhyme school. Not really much to say here. Emma Drosselmeyer Emma and Marissa do not really speak, as Emma is already married and Marissa is in her second year of high school. Not really much to say here either. Acquaintances '''TBA Dormmate TBA Friends Canon Characters Madeline Hatter is one of Marissa's best friends because- honestly, who couldn't love the girl? While Jessica Darling is Marissa's roommate and one of Mars' BFFAs because she has always supported her, even though they are ''different sides on the Royal or Rebel situation. Marissa loves mostly all the Royals, except for a certain few. Overall, Marissa has a ton of friends. If you get on her bad side though... good luck. OCs Pets Marissa has a grey-and-white cat named Clara and, when in Dragon Games, she has a royal blue and hot pink dragon named Marie (Named after her mother) Enemies Cedar Wood is what Marissa would call a ''rival. Along with Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Ramona Badwolf, and a select other few. Then there's Apple White. The most fairest of them all my butt! She's just so.. so... SO SELFISH! My god someone give her a chill potion for destiny! Yes I am supposed to get a happily ever after and I'm sad that I maybe won't, but do you see me complaining? Absolutely not! I HATE HER! Romance Still looking